villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joket
Joket, also known as Joketsu (ジョケツ) or Marshal Joketsu (ジョケツ元帥), is a villainess who appears in episodes 22-26 of the anime UFO Warrior Dai Apolon (UFO戦士ダイアポロン). Some of her scenes were also used for "Shadow World", a movie created by combining 5 episodes of the anime and dubbing them into English for western audiences. In Shadow World the character is known as Josephine. Joket is a tall, intimidating woman who towers over most of the people that she interacts with. She is very driven, and absolutely determined to crush Dai Apolon and anyone who opposes her. Joket has a strong, commanding personality, which she uses to give orders to her subordinates and scold them if she desires. Her physically intimidating size and personality means that she gets to enjoy complete obedience from the people working under her, whether through respect or out of fear. She is always addressed respectfully by her title, and her subordinates will also kneel at her feet when speaking to her. She is a very cruel and sadistic woman who takes pleasure in torturing others, and from watching pain and suffering in general. At one point she whips and electrocutes a bound prisoner and laughs as he screams in pain. Throughout the series she is often heard letting out evil laughter, usually because she is finding humour in the pain and misfortune of others. She is also very vocal about how much she wants to cause destruction and suffering. Joket wears a golden crown on her head and a purple mask that covers the upper half of her face. On her upper body she dresses in a red and black leotard that has wide shoulder pads and an angry face on it. Her legs are bare, and she wears roman sandals on her feet. Her attire also consists of a purple choker necklace and purple arm and wristbands. History Episode 22 (マコを救え! 敵中突破で一直線!!) She is introduced as a crisis emissary who is sent to command the Army of Dazaan, and take on the position and responsibilities of her recently deceased older brother, Hido. She introduces herself to her subordinate, Balai, and his men. Balai kneels before his new boss and expresses his loyalty to her. But her personality clashes with Commander Gyranik, who is informed by the Great Leader of Dazaan that Joket has been given the high rank of Marshal, and will be his right hand. Joket seems unwilling to accept Gyranik’s authority over her and doesn’t show him too much respect. She even begins a mission of her own despite being told to wait for orders. Joket builds a secret base in the Green Fields forest, and plans to set a trap for the protagonists, a group of young boys who pilot UFOs, one of which can turn into the giant robot, Dai Apolon. When the heroes fly over the forest she unleashes mechanical beasts, called Bings, on them. As they are trying to fight off the beasts, Joket activates a magnetic tornado. The tornado traps Dai Apolon inside of it and starts ripping away at the mechanical parts of the robot, as the human being inside screams in agony. The evil Joket really enjoys watching this and laughs sadistically at the situation. She says that she wants Dai Apolon to “really suffer” and yells out “suffer more, feel the pain!”. The Dai Apolon robot loses some limbs and then explodes, as Joket laughs maniacally as she watches on the screen. Eventually, Dai Apolon manages to throw a mechanical Bing beast into the source of the tornado and stop it. But he then falls down into the entrance of the tornado and has to hang on to the edge for dear life, as deadly blades spin below him. Joket orders Balai to activate the explosives on the tornado device, so that Dai Apolon will be blown up. Her ship then hovers above Dai Apolon to get a good view, and Joket tells him that he will soon be blown into very small pieces and that she’ll enjoy watching it. But Dai Apolon manages to escape from his predicament and avoids the explosion. An angry Joket says that she won’t forget this, and retreats in her ship. Episode 23 (突入せよ! 敵陣ギルデラ火山発見!!) She returns to attack the heroes by piloting the mechanical Robot Behemoth Dazaan X, and shoots a ring of fire at a female protagonist, who is piloting a robot of her own. The ring of fire has the female hero trapped, which makes Joket laugh, she then says that she’ll slaughter them all one by one. Commander Gyranik discovers that Joket has taken the robot without permission and tells her to return to the base with it, as the robot is incomplete. Joket reluctantly releases her hold on the female hero, and returns to base. Another protagonist, Goro, decides to fly after the evil Joket, and follow her back to her base. But Joket notices him following her and chuckles to herself. She hides her robot from Goro’s line of sight, and then sneak attacks him. Joket kidnaps the young Goro, and orders Balai not to tell Commander Gyranik about her new hostage. She then flies back to the volcano base. Inside the base, Goro is shown bound and hanging upside down from the ceiling. Joket, with an electric whip in her hand, demands to know the location of Dai Apolon. But Goro refuses to betray his friends and doesn’t tell her what she wants to know. The sadistic Joket says that she’ll have to beat it out of him and proceeds to electrocute and whip Goro. She enjoys torturing him, and laughs as he screams in pain. Goro’s ordeal comes to an end when Gyranik enters the room and is surprised to find that Joket has a prisoner that she has kept hidden from him. Suddenly, the other heroes ambush the base in their robots in order to save the kidnapped Goro. Gyranik runs off to deal with them, and Joket orders Balai to continue interrogating the prisoner. The attack on the base causes lava to start filling the room, and Joket leaves the room with Goro. General Gamestu, a loyal follower of Commander Gyranik, meets Joket in the corridor and demands that she hands over the prisoner. Joket refuses and goes to strike Gamestu with her whip, but he punches her first and knocks her out. Gamestu then takes Goro, so that he can be used to stop his friends from attacking the base. Episode 24 (幻の母は鋼鉄獣にいた!!) At another new base, Joket and Balai are shown discussing a new weapon that can match the strength of Dai Apolon: the Mechanical Steel Beast, Bullgander. Gyranik shows up and talks to Joket, but she is dismissive of him, which makes Gyranik furious because Joket is disobeying his orders. The two villains are then summoned to meet with the Great Leader of Dazaan, who scolds Gyranik for his continuous failure to defeat Dai Apolon, and for the destruction of the volcano base. The Great Leader says that Joket will be in charge of the next attack on Dai Apolon. Gyranik protests, but reluctantly decides to follow her plan. Joket, Balai and Gyranik leave the base in separate robots and attack the UFOs of the heroes. They overwhelm the good guys, and the Dai Apolon robot has to be summoned to deal with the villains. The bad guys take this opportunity to summon their new weapon, the Bullgander, and the two giant robots battle each other for a while. Dai Apolon gets the upper hand in the fight, and knocks down the Bullgander, so Joket decides to carry out the next stage of her evil plan. She disguises herself as Dai Apolon’s kidnapped mother, Queen Apolon, and has Balai hold her at gunpoint so that it looks like he has her hostage. The two villains climb to the top of the Bullgander, and Gyranik warns Dai Apolon that his mother will be killed if he moves. The villains take this opportunity to beat Dai Apolon with the Bullgander, knowing that he will not move in order to keep his “mother” safe. Seeing that Dai Apolon is just accepting the beating and not fighting back, the other heroes sneak on to the top of the Bullgander and hold Balai at gunpoint. They go to rescue Queen Apolon only for Joket to reveal that the Queen is actually her in disguise. Joket points a gun at the young heroes and gloats that the real Queen is being held hostage by the Great Leader. She then coldly orders the children to jump from the top of the Bullgander to their deaths below. They jump, but summon their UFOs as they are falling, and manage to land safely inside of them. The heroes then fly towards the evil Joket and her henchman, and fire at them. Joket runs away and drops back inside of the Bullgander to continue the attack. With his mother shown to be an imposter, Dai Apolon continues his attack on the Bullgander and defeats it, causing it to explode in the process. But Joket and the other villains manage to abandon ship before the explosion, and escape back to their base. Episode 25 (すぐ行くぜ母さん! ダザーン星突入!!) Back at the base, the Great Leader addresses Joket and Gyranik. He tells Joket to gather all of the troops and return to Planet Dazaan, because Dai Apolon now knows his mother is being held there and will be coming to save her. The Great Leader also informs Gyranik that Joket has replaced him as Commander, and that she is in charge now. He closes the meeting by telling Gyranik that he will follow her orders, as Joket gloats and laughs at Gyranik's predicament. She never liked him as a Commander, and is thoroughly enjoying the fact that she is now his superior and he is her subordinate. The villains regroup to the Great Leader’s home on Planet Dazaan, where Queen Apolon begs with the Great Leader to stop the war between the two parties. She tells him that things don’t have to be the way that they are and that there is still time for peace. Gyranik, now humiliated by his demotion and questioning whether he is even doing the right thing, also pleads with the Great Leader and says that the Queen may be right. The Great Leader scolds Gyranik for his words, as Joket chuckles to herself and enjoys watching. Dai Apolon eventually shows up on Planet Dazaan looking to save his mother. Some robot enemies are sent to deal with him, but he manages to defeat them. Joket, watching the fight on the monitor, feels that a more aggressive approach is needed, and asks the Great Leader if she can deal with Dai Apolon personally. The Great Leader agrees, and puts Joket in charge of the strongest weapon that Dazaan scientists have ever produced. That weapon is the Mechanical Giant Zaheru, a gigantic robot that makes Dai Apolon look like an ant in comparison. Using her giant new toy, Joket fires at Dai Apolon, and strikes him with punches. He is no match for the mechanical beast, and has to dodge her attacks and escape from her. He flees from Joket and manages to find the location of his mother, who is still being held captive. Episode 26 (母さんの涙が宇宙に平和を呼んだ!!) Joket finds Dai Apolon with his mother and continues to attack him with the Mechanical Giant Zaheru robot. Dai Apolon attempts to fight back, but is no match for her superior robot, and he suffers a heavy beating. Joket has Dai Apolon trapped and continues striking him. Just when it looks like Dai Apolon might die, his friends show up in their ships and fight her off. The heroes all escape to safety and continue the search for his mother, Queen Apolon. Joket is later shown with the Great Leader and the kidnapped Queen Apolon. Joket taunts the Queen and tells her “I’ll pound your son into little pieces”. She then pushes Queen Apolon to the floor and tortures her with a whip. The former Commander, Gyranik, is brought to the Great Leader and makes it clear to him that he disagrees with what they are doing. He is branded a traitor and sent to be executed. But before he can be taken away, Gyranik rescues the Queen from the villains and escapes with her to a safe place. During all of the commotion, Joket goes back into the giant robot Zaheru to finish off the remaining heroes, while her men try and find the traitor Gyranik and the Queen. Joket fights Dai Apolon’s friends in her robot, while Dai Apolon himself manages to find his mother, and gain access to a new power that gives him much more strength. He returns to his robotic form, and with his new power, he fires a beam at the Mechanical Giant Zaheru. The beam is so strong that it causes the robot to catch on fire, and it is on the verge of exploding. Commander Joket and her minions are shown inside screaming in pain with fire all around them. Seconds later the robot explodes, finally bringing an end to the evil Joket. Quotes *'“I’ll definitely destroy Dai Apolon!”' - to Balai *'“I’m going to really make you suffer!”' - taunting Dai Apolon *'“Suffer more! Feel the pain!”' - watching Dai Apolon suffer *'“We’ll be watching you as you’re being blown up!”' - taunting Dai Apolon from her ship *'“I’ll slaughter them all one by one!”' - to Balai *'“I’ll flatten Dai Apolon with my own hands.”' - to Balai *'“You fool!”' - scolding Balai *'“Now, spill your guts! Even if you won’t talk, I’ll force it out of you!”' - interrogating Goro *'“I’ll smash Dai Apolon into small pieces.”' - to Balai *'“Dai Apolon and Earth will be defeated by Joket!”' - to the Great Leader *'“I’ll definitely locate Dai Apolon and make it Bullgander’s prey!”' - to Gyranik *'“Show us how you’ll die together in front of Dai Apolon!”' - telling two heroes to jump to their deaths *'“Stop talking and jump!”' - telling two heroes to jump to their deaths *'“Great Leader Dazaan, please let me deal with him!”' - to the Great Leader *'“Queen Apolon, I’ll pound your son into little pieces very soon!”' - taunting Queen Apolon Category:Abusers Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful